gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Studio filmowe
Wyspa Prawn, Vice City | wielkość = duży | istnieje = ? - 1984 - 1986 - ? }} Studio filmowe InterGlobal (ang. InterGlobal Films) – studio filmowe ulokowane w południowo-zachodniej części wyspy Prawn w Vice City, jeden z assetów dostępnych w GTA Vice City. Studio zajmuje dość dużą część wyspy Prawn. Ogrodzone jest pomalowanym na żółto murem. Wejść na jego teren można przez dużą bramę w południowo-wschodniej części, mniejszą na wschodzie bądź przez małą furtkę w północno-wschodnim rogu studia. Wchodząc do studia przez bramę we wschodniej jego części, gracz znajdzie po lewej stronie budkę strażniczą, w której można dokonać zapisu gry i odebrać profity ze studia (po misji Reflektor). Zawsze pusta budka jest oblepiona plakatami reklamującymi filmy, znajdują się tu też gazety Bachelor, Caper, Escavade oraz Whirl. Na południe od budki położone jest biuro studia, którego wnętrze pokazano w kilku misjach w GTA: Vice City Stories. Południową część studia zajmuje dekoracja, będąca odzwierciedleniem jednej z ulic w Bedford Point w Liberty City, zapewne wykorzystywana do jakiegoś filmu. Biznesy, umieszczone na makiecie to Badfellas, Bolt Burgers, Fannie, Half-Cocked, NEW!, Novelties, Tarbrush Coffee oraz Top Down City. Resztę powierzchni studia zajmują cztery hangary, oznaczone literami od A do D. W GTA Vice City można w nich znaleźć: * w studiu A można znaleźć niedokończony model dużego statku, podobny model, mniejszy, znajduje się w basenie na zewnątrz studia. * w studiu B umieszczono model powierzchni Księżyca, statek kosmiczny i flagę USA; ten plan prawdopodobnie wykorzystano do filmu o lądowaniu na Księżycu; * studio C jest zamknięte; * w studiu D znajduje się model rekina oraz jakiegoś pomieszczenia, możliwe że to plan filmu Bite. W tym studiu też rozgrywają się cut-scenki rozpoczynające misje w studiu filmowym. W GTA Vice City Stories otwarte jest jedynie studio A; znajduje się w nim sceneria średniowieczna. Dodatkowo, na zewnątrz umieszczono model statku kosmicznego. Reżyserami pracującymi w tym studiu byli Reni Wassulmaier (do 1984) i Steve Scott (zatrudniony między 1984 a 1986). W 1986 zostało kupione przez Tommy'ego Vercettiego, który jako główne gwiazdy zatrudnił tu Candy Suxxx i Mercedes Cortez. W GTA: Vice City, rozpoczynają się tu misje dotyczące studia filmowego, w GTA: Vice City Stories zacząć tu można sześć z siedmiu misji dla Reni Wassulmaier (prócz In the Air Tonight). Studio korzysta z alternatorów Taylor Eqpt. Rental. Ciekawostki * Niektóre z filmów, które widnieją na plakatach są zamalowane lub zdewastowane. Jeden z nich, którego tytuł jest niewidoczny, przedstawia kobietę (z boku stoi nagi mężczyzna), a slogan filmu brzmi: Tylko potwór, którego stworzyła był w stanie zaspokoić jej dziwne żądze. Galeria Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Plik:Studio filmowe (VC - 2).jpg|Wejście do studia Plik:Studio filmowe (VC - 3).jpg|Miejsce zapisu Plik:Studio filmowe (VC - 4).jpg|Północna część studia Plik:Studio filmowe (VC - 5).jpg|Wnętrze hangaru "A" Plik:Studio filmowe (VC - 6).jpg|Wnętrze hangaru "B" Plik:Studio filmowe (VC - 7).jpg|Wnętrze hangaru "D" Plik:Studio filmowe (VC - 8).jpg|Model Bedford Point Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Plik:Studio filmowe (VCS - 2).jpg|Basen przy studiu "A" Plik:Studio filmowe (VCS - 3).jpg|Statek kosmiczny Plik:Studio filmowe (VCS - 4).jpg|Wnętrze hangaru "A" - plan zewnętrzny Plik:Studio filmowe (VCS - 5).jpg|Wnętrze hangaru "A" - wnętrza Pojazdy GTA Vice City Stories * Caddy * Coach - rozpoczyna misję poboczną Crash! * Deluxo/Stinger * JetSki - przy przystani, po misji Say Cheese; rozpoczyna misje poboczną Watersports GTA Vice City * Packer * Patriot * Wodolot - w przystani, po ukończeniu misji Odrzutowe dildo * PCJ-600 - tylko w misji Reflektor Wyprodukowane filmy Pornograficzne * Bite * Closer Encounters * Oriental Ladyboy Escort * Return of the Anaconda Pozostałe * Badfellas * Boni Bracers * Boy Scout Zombies! * Chicks 'N' Guns * Chicks 'N' Guns II * Evacuator * Hairy Beast From Hell * Push-Up * Vice City Kategoria:Assety w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Kategoria:Wytwórnie filmowe de:InterGlobal Films, Inc. en:InterGlobal Studios es:InterGlobal Films nl:InterGlobal Films ru:InterGlobal Studios